opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
House votes to withdraw, Senate will vote to withdraw, American citizens want to withdraw, Bush has his own plans, vetoes the bill.
by user Cassidysummers Bush continues to say that, "We need to have victory in Iraq." Bush says he will veto any bill that intends to micro manage this war. What he meant to say is, I will veto any bill that the American people agree with, I will veto any bill that the House of Representatives agrees with, the same house that represents the American people, and he will veto a bill that the Senate agrees with. Perhaps President Bush needs a reality check. Can the people who support Bush please explain to me what exactly "Victory In Iraq" is? What exactly would be considered victory in Iraq? Does it consist of more Iraqi citizens blown to pieces? Does it consist of more American armed forces to be blown to pieces? What exactly does Iraqi Freedom consist of? Because quite frankly, I have no clue what it really is. What exactly is failure in Iraq? Have we not already failed? Even Senator McCain, a long time Bush supporter, a long time war supporter has said more then once that we have failed. This is a war that can not be won. Why? There is no clear outline for victory. What does victory consist of? Someone on another topic was saying that the people of Dafur do not want help with their genocide. Well it is obviously clear that the Iraqi people do not want help either. We need to let them fight their civil war. There is nothing we can do to help the Iraqi people. It is obvious that Bush does not care what the citizens of this country have to say. It is clear that he has his own agenda. I say to Bush, you can take your war, and you can shove it up your ass. When Bush veto's the bill, people will be protesting. I have already set up one Vigil for our Troops in Iraq thanks to a great website. http://www.moveon.org If you want to get involved with this community, visit that site. More protest will be coming, and I know more people will be attending these once they realize that Bush does not care about the US citizens. Bush speaks of terrorist; he is the only terrorist I know of. He has caused more fear in the American people’s minds then anybody I know. He continues to comment on how a time table will only give Terrorist a victory. How it will embolden and empower them to victory. That to me is putting fear into people’s minds. Bush knows his days are numbered, Bush is hanging on by a thread, and his thread will soon have scissors taken to it. If Bush cared about our troops, he would not veto this Bill. They need the 128 billion; they need to have a time table for withdrawal. If we do not set a time table, Bush will continue to fight this war, his war, with his own agenda. I have a friend in the marines who just left for Iraq. I asked him what he is fighting for. He does not know, He has no clue what this war is about. There is no victory. I asked my cousin, who spent two years in Iraq, what he had accomplished in Iraq. His reply to me was this. "Nothing, I have accomplished absolutely nothing." The soldiers fighting in this war do not even know what they are fighting for. There is no victory, there is no defeat, and there should be no more war. Please visit that website. http://www.moveon.org set up a vigil in your area, become active. Support our troops, but bring them home. Honestly, when the troops in Iraq do not even know what they are fighting for, its obvious this war is pointless. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Cassidysummers Category: March 27, 2007 Category: Iraq War Opinions Category: George W. Bush Opinions Category: Bush Opinions Category: Iraq Opinions Category: President Bush Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.